It All Comes Down
by FallenCrimsonz
Summary: Kyoko has been sent to see a therapist because she has finally accepted that she needed help from what exactly well her father came into her life he has a family cliché she has feelings for two different people and yet she can't decide who is more important to her but have I forgot to mention the family her father is currently living with still don't know about her.
1. How it started

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning on how this all started that let you get landed into here?" The person tapped their pencil on her clipboard as she looked at Kyoko who was looking out at the window to the sky that was on such a clear day.

"Where do I start? I think it was when I came to Tokyo when I came with Shotaro so he can pursue his dreams while I... " She thought about it and she started getting angry from the fact but she stopped when she remembered a certain raven-haired friend well not friend anymore. "He just used me as a maid and he never once thought of me as something else you know?" Kyoko finally looked at the woman who was currently writing something down.

"Do you believe that maybe he knew that taking you to Tokyo could jump start your career in well acting?" She questioned as Kyoko just looked at her and she didn't know what to say. "I take from your expression that you never considered that possibility so let's pretend that you didn't hear me so let's get this started since we have another 1 hour and 45 minutes." She looked at her watch as she says this and look back at Kyoko who somehow found that her hands were the most interesting thing there ever was in this earth. She played with them for a bit and the lady kept talking. "Kyoko, what's on your mind?"

"Everything is on my mind... it won't stop you know?" She finally looked up from her hands and the woman saw the sadness in her eyes eventually tears started to spill from them. "It's my fault everything happened you know." The woman laid back into her chair and crossed her legs.

"Now, why do you think that everything is your fault, Kyoko? Surely, not everything you think you did is your fault." She said hoping that it would comfort the lost child.

"Everyone doesn't want me." Kyoko managed to say after a long pause that even the crickets were dying to chirp there way into the silence. "Heck, not even my new family doesn't want me... I think... I mean who would want a child who barged into their family unannounced and pretend it's normal. I broke that family to the point that they may want me dead. My mother didn't want me she looked at me as if I was just a puny insect that shouldn't deserve to live." Kyoko started mumbling as she teared up some more and the woman stared at her in amazement.

"What makes you say that you broke everything? Did you do something wrong to them to make them hate you?" Kyoko shook her head like a child not wanting to eat vegetables. "Want to tell me why you think that then?" She said calmly hoping not to frighten the girl from whatever seems to be heavily on her mind.

"I'm just related to the father. He didn't even know me at all you know and one day he just came into my life and yeah you know what happened next."

"No, I don't know what happens next can you care to elaborate?" Bring her hand up to let her continue. Kyoko shifted around in her seat and looked around before saying anything.

"Well, I was working on another task for the Love Me Section, and Mr. President wanted me to go out and help out with Moko-san because she seemed to have some trouble with her role." Kyoko started smiling at the fact that Moko didn't push her away from the task she had been assigned and the thought of being of use to her brought a huge grin on her face.

"Who is Moko-san?" The woman questioned Kyoko who was beaming with a happy smile and could already see the aura around her pink with flowers twirling around. The woman supressed a laugh but kept a nice comforting smile for her even if Kyoko was off in her own little world.

"Moko-san is... Moka-san is my best friend and also my first friend since I didn't get along with anyone in middle school and now in my high school everyone is always busy with their own schedules with the entertainment world and stuff. She was there for me for a lot of things and I was really happy to help her out." Kyoko started rambling on about Moko to the point where it became creepy but it wasn't a bad thing. The woman started writng down some more things.

"Okay, so shall we continue, you were on a task to help your best friend out what happened next?" She urged her on with the story hoping that this will help Kyoko with whatever misery she has put herself through.

"I was running around helping with the set and one of the P.A.'s needed some supplies and I was grabbing them you know as fast and efficient as possible so they don't run into any trouble while running things. So I went over to this business company that was right across from the film site and well one of the people accidently dropped their lunch all over the clothing."

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Please get out of the way, I need to get this all cleaned up and fast please." Kyoko pushed through the crowded streets all the way over to a building that looked really important or something like that. Kyoko entered the building and she went up to the receptionists who were currently on the phones with other people. Kyoko went up to them full-handed with things that can clean up the clothing that can clean the stains off. "Excuse me." She said but one of the assistants and the lady looked up at her and gave her a finger not the finger but the finger that tells everyone to hold on for a minute or second or whatever you just hold. So Kyoko waited for the woman to finish her phone call and once after what finally felt like an eternity she hung up and looked at Kyoko.

"Hi, welcome to XXX Corporation, how may I help you?" She said with a friendly smile and Koyo responded with a friendly smile as well.

"I'd like to know where the restrooms are. I had a mishap and well I need to clean up so they can be used later on and I'm short on time."

"Oh sure, you just go down that hall take a right walk pass the bridge you'll see a sign that points to the restrooms." The lady kindly gave directions to Kyoko and she gave her tanks and started rushing through to get the clothing cleaned on time before they start to run into even more problems with the set. Once Kyoko took a right she ran into a man who spilled his coffee all over himself.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking on where I was going please forgive me." Kyoko started bowing infront of the man and he just stared at her and she noticed the stain. "I can get that cleaned up just... I need you to take off the dress-shirt and I can get it clean as if it never happened." After a while of persuading the man let her clean his shirt up and she started cleaning his shirt as well as the other clothing that has been messed up. Once she was done she handed the shirt back to the man. "I am truly sorry for everything I hope you have the rest of your day a good one." With that she left the building and continued on with her life.

* * *

 **Back to the room...**

"That's it?" The woman said in disbelief. "That's how it happened..." The lady scoffed silently. "I kind of expected oh I don't know something more dramatic to happen you know."

"Well, I didn't expect the man I ran into to be my father I mean I never met the man and I certainly didn't plan to meet him. What would you have done in my situation say hey you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the woman dead in the eye. "I just want this to be over."

"When exactly did you find out that he was your father?"

"I think it was about 2 weeks after the encounter. I was pulled into Mr. Presidents office since I was called and I thought that he was going to assign another task to me to you know feel how to love myself once again, but I was wrong I was greeted by the same man who was waiting for me in the office."

* * *

 **Yet another flashback and believe me we are going to have more... maybe...**

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, it's nice enough for you to come this quick." Lory beamed at the sight of Kyoko. "Come on in, there is no reason for us to bite and no from your expression I do not have another task for Love Me." He said as he motioned her inside and took a glance at her facial expression. Kyoko walked in and saw the man in the suit. "Ah I see you met this man already." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "We need to chat and whatever happens in this room may as well affect your life." He said as he looked over at Kyoko in all seriousness, everyone in the room knew that he was serious even though he was always careless and other things but he is a good businessman considering that he owns the entertainment company. "Kyoko, this is Tooru Blank." He introduced him to Kyoko and she nodded her head.

"Is he here because I accidently bumped into him 2 weeks ago because if it is I am truly sorry for my actions. I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I mean it." Kyoko started profusely apologizing to the man and he just chuckled.

"No, it's quite alright I'm here for you on another matter." Kyoko looked at Tooru with a confused look. "You see, when you bumped into me I had this feeling that you looked familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it you know and the curiosity got the better of me. I placed some men in tailing you and I found many interesting things about you. It also seems to believe that I found out that you are my daughter." The moment he said that Kyoko went stiff as a board and was very shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"You had me followed?" Kyoko said in disbelief and then the woman decided to interrupt.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, you were followed for a good 2 weeks and you didn't even notice that you were being followed." Kyoko looked embarrassed at that fact.

"Well, I thought it was just some people playing games I mean I've had a lot of that during middle school whenever I was with Shotaro." She said his name so angrily.

"You didn't think it was strange at all that you had people watching you. What would have happened if they took pictures of you and made a scandal since you are an actress a popular actress if I may add."

"Well, I'm not that well-known not after what I did anyways I mean I'll be surprised if people actually liked me after what happened."

"Anyways, what happened after that." The lady said as she changed the subject and Kyoko didn't even question it so she continued.

* * *

"It wasn't for any bad intentions and if you see the end result now you can finally know who your father is." Tooru said as he nervously chuckled at his response.

"I didn't want to know who my father was. I didn't even question it when I was young I just thought he died since mother told me he was dead." Kyoko said it with an innocent tone no hidden intention behind it as she was shaking her head and her hands. Tooru had been in business all of his life and he had let his guard up for so many years that he started to doubt his so called daughter the moment the words came off her mouth.

"Uh huh, that's what you believe in what your mother told you." He said with a stone-cold face as well as his tone but since Kyoko was used to the cold tone she shivers and unconsciously scooted a bit away from him. Lory noticed this attitude and he decided to intervene in the situation.

"Alright then, Kyoko, can you give us a minute? I have some things to discuss with Mr. Blank." He said and Kyoko was like a deer in headlights and it did not go unnoticed. Kyoko was still in a daze as her memories of her mother came into view replaying in her mind over and over again. Her eyes stung ready to bring out the tears when she heard someone call her name.

"Kyoko-chan!" She looked over and saw Moko running towards her with worry all over her face.

"M-moko-san!" She started bawling out her eyes and Moko broke her usual routine and just embraced the crying friend.

* * *

"So, you have a trauma over what your mother has over you with child negligence?"

"I wouldn't say a trauma, I would say more of an experience in life that life is hard." Kyoko nodded trying to make herself believe that fact herself.

"Well, your two hours are up and now you can return home and remember next week same time." The lady waved Kyoko off and Kyoko smiled at left the room. The lady sighed as the door closed and looked at her long list of notes she had made for the certain orange haired actress. "Kyoko, what kind of mess did you encounter to make yourself think that you aren't wanted in the world?" She said to no one in particular she started cleaning up and locking her office and went home passing by a billboard that said Rising Star Kyoko Currently on the Top 10 List of Talented Actresses in the World.

Kyoko went back to her home which was no longer the Darumaya she lives with Kanae Kotonami (Moko to those who don't know her) her best friend, well, ex-best friend. Kyoko reminded herself that it was all her fault that this has happened and she just weaved herself into her room and locked it. She cried for everything that happened. She cried for her mother having her. She cried that everything wasn't going to be alright. She cried for losing her best friend and she also cried that she lost herself the one she was finally found in her career. Cried enough to make her sleep on the cold hard floor a punishment she felt that was needed. Little that she knew was her ex-best friend was on the other side of the door listening to her cries in pain and yet she couldn't do anything to help her. She was one of the reasons why she was crying.

"I love you too, Kyoko, you'll get past this, you always do."

* * *

 **Now the story is going to be told in the past and we'll get back into the future later...**

 **So did you guys like it? Hate it? Say anything to me? It's my first fanfic**


	2. Everything isn't normal anymore

**Hello, readers... I don't know what else to say to this author's note but I just wanted to reply to the guest's review.**

 **Michiyo: I'm doing my best to getting the ideas down and attempting to edit the story as I go with my progress so yeah. As for the M rating well, I don't spoil any details however I will say that it's for the chapters that are further into the story. I will give warnings of what's M rated or not since some of you readers may not like it. SO it will be read at your own risk kind of thing. I never gave a timeline on what happened so bear with me as this story goes along.**

 **That's all I have to say for myself so I will now let you guys read with the actual story instead of reading my ramblings and what not.**

* * *

Kyoko left the room and once the door closed Lory looked at Tooru with all seriousness his cheery mood was long gone by now. "Is this how you talk to your acclaimed daughter by a cold and threatening tone?" You can feel the protectiveness off of him towards Kyoko since he thought of her more than an actress under his wing. He looked out for her like she was one of his own and he wasn't going to lose that privilege right at this moment not when the Tooru just sternly cause Kyoko to remember her mother. A mother who said that she didn't want anything to do with Kyoko the moment he met up with her and this made him all the more angrier that a pure innocent child like Kyoko had to endure such a thing.

"I-I didn't mean to. It's just that in my line of business precautions are in order." Tooru stammered at his words as he recollected himself as he say the poor girl retreat from him in horror. "Do you think she hates me?" He questioned himself after the first impression he gave her. Lory only shook his head and gave out a deep sigh.

"I don't know but I do know that you need to make up for it or else she'll think about things people don't normally think. Her mother didn't raise her up with much love so I'm hoping you don't do the same with her because if you do then I don't want you to hurt the girl anymore than she already has." He said with such sadness that was usually brought on with his granddaughter Marie when she blamed herself for her mother's death over one selfish request to be with her on her birthday.

"You don't suppose know where I can start with that now do you?" Tooru earnestly asked Lory as an attempt to apologize for his behaviour with Kyoko.

"Let's first discuss on why you are so keen on meeting Kyoko. I mean you do have a loving family of your own. You could have just swept this matter under the rug and pretend you didn't get this information. So, tell me why on earth do you want to meet Kyoko after knowing the fact that you have another child with another woman." Lory questioned the man and Tooru gave him a heavy sigh in response.

"The people in my company view me as cruel and merciless. I cannot deny those facts but to my family I would do anything for them even if they themselves don't know it. I mean I'm rarely there and I don't even know what goes on in that house half of the time since my job always keeps me away from them. Ever since a certain incident I want to be better and by being better means by doing everything I can for those I love then so be it. When I found out that Kyoko was my daughter I wanted to know everything in her life. Be it the good and the bad like why she choose to come to Tokyo and why did she become an actress. Why is she away from her mother and all other things? I want to be a proper father to her and to my family." Tooru said in determination as he thought of the many opportunities he had to help himself and the family out.

"Does your family know about her?" Tooru shook his head at his question and looked at the ground as if it was playing a movie and he stayed there not saying anything for a couple of minutes.

"What can I tell them? Hey, I just found out during one of my jobs I played a undercover spy for this rival company and I slept with the woman who was holding the information because I became her boyfriend at the time." He scoffed at that explanation and Lory nodded in agreement.

"They have to know sooner rather than later because the more you put it on hold the more it's going to become disastrous."

"I will... just let me find the courage to find the right words for them." Tooru said in defeat knowing that no matter what he said he would be breaking the woman he loves heart as well as the little trust his children have for him.

"As long as you tell it from your heart then there won't be a problem." Lory said hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much for the family to hate such a man.

"First,... I need to make amends with my daughter who I have just met the second time in my many years of life." He said solidifying his resolve in his first step to being a better father and possibly man. Lory smirked at his resolve and they both walked to the door and opened it revealing Kanae holding a sleeping Kyoko in her arms as she was sitting on the ground with Kyoko wrapped up in her arms. She immediately put a finger to her mouth indicating for them to be quiet. Lory put a hand on Tooru's shoulder hoping that he didn't take this the wrong way.

"I guess making amends is for another time." Lory whispered as he nodded to his assistant who walked on over and scooped Kyoko in his arms and went over to the car. Kanae followed suit as she was worried for her friend much more now that there was a mysterious man following them. She wasn't introduced to him but she could tell that he was somewhat of the cause for Kyoko's outburst. Along the way back Kyoko stirred awake and was met with the dark blue eyes that showed a lot of concern.

"M-moko-san?" Kyoko questioned as she noticed that she was in a moving vehicle and also was using Kanae's lap as a pillow.

"Are you okay, Kyoko? Do you need anything?" Kanae started wondering why she was worried for the girl in front of her but shook the thought away saying that it's normal to feel so much concern and worry for a friend. Kyoko shook her head and looked at who else was in the car. Lory and Tooru was there silently looking out the window.

"Um, is everything okay?" Kyoko said to get both of their attentions. They looked at her surprised and Lory cleared his throat and nudged Tooru to get on with it. Kyoko looked at Tooru and instinctively grasped onto Kanae as if she can help her through whatever was going to happen. Kanae noticed this and placed a hand on Kyoko's to give her the smallest reassurance for the girl.

"Kyoko, Im sorry... for my coldness," He started out just fine then it became harder for him to say these words since they sound so foreign off the tip of his tongue. He began to rub the back if his neck trying to find the right words to hopefully comfort the girl. "Back at the room... my line of work... is uhm... what do you call it... like a war zone. I have to be on guard for whatever happens and I usually... how do i put this... deal with people who arent very honest as yourself. So, Im trying to be better... for you..." Tooru started debating on whether or not to share the fact that he has a family. As he was debating at that they have already come to a stop on where Kyoko lived. Just before Kyoko left the car Lory finally said something.

"Kyoko-chan, as of today you are suspended in doing any activites for the LME." Kyoko's eyes went wide and was shocked at what she was hearing from him.

"Why? Did i do something wrong? Did i offend anyone? I didnt mean to do anything without a good reason in doing it," She pleaded Lory to hopefully change his mind but he cleared his throat and responded with.

"I told you that in order to enter the entertainment business you need your parent's signatures since you are still a minor. Since your acclaimed father is here you need his permission to continue your acting career. When he signs the permission slip, you may resume your duties as an actress." Kyoko looked at Tooru with her face that can tell it all. Sign the permission slip but all he did was shake his head no and finally answered.

"I want to spend time with you, Kyoko and if it means not signing the slip then so be it." Hanging her in defeat Kyoko accepted his condition. With that Kyoko got off and Kanae went along with her. Kanae told herself that the reason she is getting off with Kyoko is to make sure that everything was okay but maybe just a little bit she wanted to spend some more time with the pure innocent teenager that has already been through alot of misery for her whole life. Kanae put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder and somehow she felt that she needed to move and she didnt fight that instinct because the moment she moved somewhere else Kyoko was hugging the air and then crashed onto the ground. Kanae looked at Kyoko while she looked at Kanae with teary eyes that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"How mean, Moko-san" Kyoko started sniffling as she stayed on the ground and Kanae just watching her tear up. She felt bad that she had dodged her hug but it was what usually happens whenever they meet. Kanae couldn't handle her heart rapidly beating away every time Kyoko initiated a hug from her. She swore to herself that she will never get this tiny crush on Kyoko to grow. She was sure that the feelings are 99% pure friendship and yet that 1% that little sliver that she always ignores in the back of her head that keeps telling herself to hope for Kyoko to look her way. The feeling of looking into her golden brown eyes made her think of warm things. Like her eyes can melt her cold heart and begin to understand love but those thought were immediately dismissed as soon as they came.

* * *

 **We are back to the present...**

Kyoko woke up once again on the cold floor. She already began getting used to waking up in the coldness. _That's all I need to begin with. I lived in coldness so why am I just starting now_ Kyoko thought to herself as she pushed herself off the ground and began getting ready for her day. She walked up to her closet and began practicing her smile that she puts up in front of everyone so no one could know how messed up she is. _Just like playing the role. Create your character... believe in what you can do... try to tell their story behind their words and it's not only for the audiences pleasure but for yourself as well._ With that Kyoko immersed herself into the role of the carefree girl she once was that would start off her day with getting to the building early to clean up. Once she was ready she unlocked her door and opened it. There she was greeted by Kanae reading the newspaper while drinking water. Kyoko looked at Kanae and she felt her tears stinging away ready to be free to drop at any time. Kanae noticed Kyoko's stare and looked at Kyoko, she gave her a soft smile before saying good morning and finished her cup of water. She washed the cup and folded her newspaper after that she proceeded to her room to get herself ready for the day. Before Kanae closed her door she called out to Kyoko who was still staring at her.

"Have fun at work, I know how it feels to try and be okay with everything. If you need me just call. I'll always have time for you, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko could only watch Kanae do this because she didn't know what to do. Before all of this, Kyoko wouldn't have hesitated in trying to jump into the older girls arms and thank the lord for the fact that he gave her a true best friend in her life. As Kyoko remembered what had happened she gripped her arms like a vice telling herself that it was her fault that their relationship was like this. It wasn't supposed to happen, growing feelings of attraction to her best friend. The feelings she herself knew all too well and also the feeling of losing it. The pit of emptiness overwhelmed her and she couldn't bear be in the apartment any longer so she grabbed her phone and her keys. She ran to her bike and fully sped towards the building at immersed herself in world so she didn't have to deal with people but sometimes some of the people would greet her and she would cheerfully greet them back and even have conversations with them. It was going fine until lunch came around and she was finished with a set in one of the upcoming movies that she would play yet another antagonist part in. Kyoko was listening to her voicemail which was consisted with a lot of hate from a particular person. She was interrupted by someone's hand touching her shoulder and she jumped from the sudden contact of the person in the process of jumping from that she dropped her phone and you can hear the voice screaming out before ending the call.

"THIS WOULND'T HAVE HAD HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST YOU HEAR ME. DADDY DEAREST JUST PITIED THE POOR SOUL AND THAT POOR SOUL IS YOU!" The voicemail ended and Kyoko didn't look at the person who had been trying to gain her attention but somehow she was greeted by the eyes of someone who also made her feel the attraction. The brown eyes that bore concern for the chestnut haired teen made her feel weak in the knees but somehow it also gave her strength in getting through for the day.

"Kyoko-chan, that voicemail," He started as he looked over at the somehow undamaged cellphone. Kyoko snapped out of her trance and went to grab her phone. "Kyoko-chan." He said gently hoping that she would understand that he would be there for her no matter what.

"Ren-kun, can you pretend that you didn't hear that voicemail." She said as she deleted the voicemail as she was looking at him with sad eyes. Ren looked at Kyoko who was ready to break down and he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to a secluded area. "Ren-kun, what are we do-mph" He kissed her and it took her a few seconds to respond to his kiss after a few seconds they parted. Ren looked at Kyoko who was confused as to why they suddenly stopped.

"Don't listen to the voicemails, Kyoko-chan. They are nothing but lies. You aren't a pitiful soul. You have me who whole heartedly loves every fibre of your being and if you ever think that no one needs you then all you have to do is call me and I'll be there in a flash okay." He cupped Kyoko's face and brought it up to meet his eyes. Those eyes that would help him understand what she was going through. After the times he has been with her he can read her facial expressions and her eyes usually tell him if she is in character or not. As he could see Kyoko wasn't playing any act at the moment and that made him smile. He gave her a peck on the lips and forehead. "We better get going back before people start to get suspicious." He led Kyoko by the hand and for once Kyoko didn't try to escape his grasp.

As the day ended with Kyoko going to multiple locations for her job she looked up at the familiar building that started everything and she soon saw her father entering a black car along with 2 of her half siblings. She immediately hid on instinct and waited for the cars to pass. Once she was in the clear she made it back to the apartment and noticed that Kanae was at home. She heard the shower turn off and soon after a couple of minutes emerged a fully clothed Kanae with a towel wrapped around her head. Kanae didn't notice Kyoko as she softly sang to herself as she walked to her room to do whatever she does best. Kyoko went on to prepare dinner for herself and Kanae. Well, it's mostly for Kanae since she didn't have an appetite for eating at all. After preparing the food as if on cue Kanae entered the kitchen to grab her portion of the food. Which she noted that Kyoko had made a perfectly balanced out dinner considering that Kanae is still on a diet.

"Thanks for making the food, Kyoko," Kanae said to her not in a cold tone but somewhat in a sad tone and she wasn't looking in Kyoko's eyes as she was talking. She grabbed the plate of food and retreated into her room. Kyoko not wanting to have her whatever she was to her now to be sad so she grabbed her wrist before Kanae could escape to her sanctuary most people call her room. "Did you need something... Mogami-san?" The moment the name fell off her tongue she had regretted it and it also pained her heart seeing how much distance she was putting towards them. A distance that was going from crushes to mere strangers just living together. Kyoko upon hearing her name that was rarely ever used by people felt the gnawing empty feeling in her chest but she still didn't let go of Kanae's wrist.

"Can we eat together in peace... please?" She said with pleading eyes but Kanae wasn't looking at her she found the dirty laundry basket more fascinating than her loving roommate who wants to try to talk it out. "I thought we were getting closer since you talked to me this morning on your own now it's like you don't ever want to see me again." Kyoko said trying to make sure her voice wasn't cracking.

"If we eat together, what are we going to discuss... how your day went?" The words were getting a tad angrier. "I don't want to listen how you chose Tsuruga-san over me. I don't need to hear it so if you understand my pain please just give me this. Give me time to get this feeling over with then we can be best friends again... please." Kanae finally looking at Kyoko and there were tears dripping down the sides of her cheeks already. Kyoko looked at Kanae in disbelief. _She saw what me and Ren-kun did during my break. She was there and watched. I didn't even notice but it's not true. I haven't chosen yet._ Kyoko grabbed the plate and set it on the table and once she put it down she closed the distance from herself to Kanae. She could hear the sniffled coming from the raven-haired actress that stood before her. How it took so much time for her to finally open up to her was such a wonder. Everything about her was mysterious but she liked her presence nonetheless. Kyoko softly caressed the left side of Kanae's jawline before placing a hand on her cheek. Using her thumb to wipe away one side of the tears. She used that hand to bring down the girls face and her other hand found the right side of her shoulder keeping a firm grip on her. Kyoko's lips have found the intended place and that was the corner of her eye. She kissed it and for some reason could taste the saltiness and the warmth of her tears. "K-kyoko-c-chan!" She said in shock as Kyoko didn't move from her place. The raven haired actress didn't move from her spot while Kyoko's hands lightly trailed down to Kanae's waist giving a sharp intake of breath from Kanae. "Kyoko-chan... you shouldn't... you're with Tsuruga-san now." She said as she grabbed Kyoko's hands but Kyoko embraced the girl and had her head under Kanae's chin.

"I didn't chose anyone yet." Kyoko finally honestly saying to Kanae. "I was having a rough time at work and Ren-kun, got all my worries down with the kiss well kisses but that doesn't mean I chose him. I'm not deciding until everything is in order okay." Kyoko lifted her head and stared at the blue eyes thinking of Kanae's cold exterior slowly building up inside of her. "Please," She said she brought herself up to Kanae's lips. "Believe me." She mumbled as she closed the gap and kissed her. Kanae kissed her back and without hesitation embraced her back. After a couple of minutes of their make-out session their stomachs rumbled. They broke it off and laughed. "Are you not angry anymore?" Kyoko questioned and looked at Kanae while she just nodded her head.

"Let's just eat and I'll call it even now that we both kissed you today." Kanae said she went to sit down to eat dinner. Kyoko went to sit down across from her and started eating as well. After dinner and cleaning up their plates they retired to their room. Kyoko finally snuggled into her bed where she felt the first time since everything had happened that everything was going to be okay. She slept soundly without crying herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright, I will end it off with the chapter like that because why not. Also I'm going to let you guys choose who is Kyoko going to end up with. I don't really mind who and also I'm not great with ship names so yeah but please for the sake of everything do not start to ramble on which ship is better please? So it's either KyokoXRen KyokoXKanae or Kyoko choosing no one in the end. I know I'm a bad person letting you guys choose who Kyoko is going to end up with but right at this moment I cannot decide as well. Hahaha yep I'm terrible anyways did you guys like it? Hate it? Any questions on anything that I need to clarify? That's all hopefully I can get another chapter in a couple days. See yas later.**


	3. More therapy with the Doc

The following week came and went in a blink of an eye for Kyoko. There weren't as many advances from both parties since they said they will keep some distance away from each other just until Kyoko has made up her mind in who she truly wants. During her week she encountered more and more time to chat with her father. The word father came so naturally to her now that she had spent some quality time with him. Her phone however still kept on getting hate messages and voicemail which she spends her time reading and listening to them because she would feel guilty not hearing them even though they have been nothing but cruel towards her. She hasn't told anyone about the thing because she didn't want to trouble anyone. She lied to Tsuruga saying that she deleted the mail and never read them. It was just the same saying over and over again just that the language was getting better and better. It's as if it's evolving to something that is actually real and more vivid stalking Kyoko to wherever she went. Kyoko shook her head to get rid of the negative thought and looked up at the building. It was already time for her session with the therapist. She calmed herself down and gripped her bag before walking into the building, there she went to the elevator and waited for any of the elevator doors to open. After a minute one of the doors opened and people got out of it. Some people were chatting when they noticed the chestnut haired actress.

"Oh my gods! It's Kyoko Mogami in the flesh." One of the fans practically screamed filling the halls with only her voice. The other person just looked at Kyoko up and down and smiled.

"Now, honey, I don't think she'll appreciate you screaming at the top of your lungs." He tried soothing his girlfriend to being more calmer in the situation. The girl needed to breath like Kyoko took her breath away and she had forgotten to breath.

"It's... just that... just... you know... she's... here alive... in the flesh... in front of us." She said as she looked at her boyfriend and back at Kyoko. "I'm so sorry, I've been a big fan of yours after I watched Dark Moon and ever since then I watched all the movies and TV shows also commercials you played in. I'm such a huge fan." The girl stammers in that sentence but her voice held it all with pride and joy. This brought joy to Kyoko's heart, her work is being a smile to people's faces and they truly love her for her but they didn't know what was in her past. Sooner or later they will find out who her mother is and also her father. They will also know what is currently happening as well. Kyoko just smiled at the couple while a war raged inside her mind tearing away at the warm feeling she just had with her fan.

"Thank you for your support. I'm very thrilled that I have a fan like you. If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." The girl squealed and they left as Kyoko barely made it inside the elevator and pushed on the floor 4 button. She waved at the couple as she watched the doors close and once they were out of view she dropped her hand and smile while letting out a heavy sigh. She had to be strong for the fans or else it will cause a scandal. She didn't want to put more trouble onto the presidents plate. Once the doors open she mentally slapped herself and put on her smile. As she went to the assistants desk she said. "Hi, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Wesly (Don't judge on my naming process because I suck at naming people)."

"Okay, just wait in the area and I'll call you up once she is available." The assistant said as she went to go get the lady. After a few short minutes Dr. Wesly and another patient went out of the room and the patient disappeared to get out of the building while Dr. Wesly looked at Kyoko.

"You are now up." The assistant said and Kyoko followed her and Dr. Wesly to the room. The assistant left to do what her job pays her to do and the door closed.

"So, Kyoko, how are you today?" She said as she opened up one of her cabinets to pull out Kyoko's files.

"I've been better." Kyoko said as she sits down on the couch. Dr. Wesly sat in the chair across from her and pulled out a pen to get ready to start writing some more notes in her file about Kyoko.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind today?" Dr. Wesly said as she wants to know everything about the girl considering that she's being paid to do it.

"Well, I have a lot of things that are going through my mind at the moment I don't really know where to start." Kyoko confessed since her thought process has been completely flooded with different things at the same time. She didn't know which one she wanted to discuss with Dr. Wesly.

"How about you tell me what happened after you found out that the man you ran into was your father?" Seeing as they were going to go nowhere if she let Kyoko give it some thought to actually start which of the thoughts is more important on her mind.

"He apologized for his behaviour when I woke up from crying myself in Moko's arms. I was in a limo with Mr. President, myself, father and Moko. After he apologized Mr. President told me that my LME activities are suspended now that my father was in the picture and I was still a minor, no I am still a minor so I needed his approval and signature to continue my activities." Dr. Wesly began writing down some more stuff (I have no clue it's not in my field of study but I will try to make it as an actual session based off my memory of being in one well several sessions... no I'm not crazy... I think I hope not at least and my last session was like what 5 or 6 years ago. Yeah, it may not be as great sorry).

"If you are suspended from LME activities then how come you are currently in the entertainment business right now?" She questioned with her own curiousity.

"Well, he gave me a condition that if I spend some quality time with him as we get to now each other then he'll sign it when he believes that we are all good or something like that." Kyoko said a little shy since remembering the times she had been taken care of like a parent is supposed to.

"I see, and would you like to tell me what you guys did over that course of time?" Dr. Wesly said hoping that Kyoko could express more of her feeling other then remorse, sadness, guilt and all other negative things.

"Well, when I woke up, I went off to the LME because what else can I do I can't sulk in anyway but at least over there was my happy place." Kyoko said as she started recalling that day.

* * *

 **Flashblack time!**

Kyoko was in a daze as she looked at the ceiling not knowing what to do while Tsuruga, Kanae and Yashiro were looking at her not knowing what to do. Right, Mr. President filled in the situation with Kyoko to Ren and of course Yashiro was by Tsuruga's side since he was the manager of his also that he is a friend of Kyokos. Tsuruga couldn't handle being helpless against the woman he loves. So he did what he always did go up to her and have her talk about her troubles. He walked up to her all calm and collected as everyone in the building was swooning over him he was too busy debating in his head on what to say to the sulking teenage girl. The closer he got to her the more he would have to rethink everything he would want to do in the movies he had watched for references in dark moon. Once he was up to her he gave off his signature smile which went unnoticed by her since she was zoning out.

"Kyoko-chan." He said gently as he stood right in front of her but she was still unresponsive. Tsuruga knelt down to Kyoko and placed a hand on Kyoko's left side of her face. He brought it down to look into her eyes which seemed lifeless. "Kyoko-chan, I'm right here for you." He said smoothly and quietly so she could ear him only. Kyoko started tearing up since his words got to her and brought her out of her trance.

"Tsuruga-san." She started crying by then and went right into his arms with so much force that it actually knocked him back and they landed on the floor. Well, like Tsuruga on the floor while he held Kyoko in his arms as she sobbed her way through his clothing. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing white today because he didn't want to give anyone in the building any ideas about anything. Most fan girls would go crazy at his body even though it's been on TV for a very long time. However, him on the ground with Kyoko in his arms will also cause a scandal to the world since he is a very important and well-known actor. He couldn't risk his image for anybody for somehow the thought of Kyoko needing him trump his image to the world.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan," He stroked her head as he always did when he was with her in her childhood years. "Everything couldn't go worse than this all you have to do listen to him and try to be a family. Maybe just maybe this father of yours is a nice person and really wants to make up for the years he hadn't known you." He tried calming the girl down and she was. She brought her head up to look into Tsuruga's brown eyes that always seen to ease her problems down. She felt at peace and at home being embraced by him was something she gets whenever she needs it. The moment was ruined when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over that the source of the ruined moment person who decided on their own volition. There were four people who were in their view and they were debating on who cleared their throat. Lory, Lory's assistant, Tooru and his assistant. Lory started his conversation now that he had their attention.

"It seems that we have interrupted something but Tooru over here wants to bond with his daughter and well he was at her home in the morning. However, he learned that she already left so he called me asking me where Mogami-san here was," He gestured to Kyoko who was now straddling him as she got up but she didn't know this. She was more focused on what they were saying. "So, I told him she may be here and well here we are so Mogami-san, it's time." She just nodded and got up from her position leaving the touch of Ren's warmth for another time. Ren however was saddened by the loss of warmth that was provided by Kyoko sitting on his stomach. He felt like he would catch a cold now that Kyoko was in no direct contact with him as he remained in his lying down position. Kyoko finally stood up and looked at all four of the people.

"Kyoko, I have so much to tell you but first let us go somewhere where your...," He questioned the nature of the relationship was with the number one hottest celebrity and his daughter. He didn't know how to address it and he didn't want to jump to conclusions very quickly. "co-workers and others don't interrupt us okay?"

"Okay." Kyoko said in a small voice knowing that she doesn't deal with a lot of authority figures which also shows her respect for them.

"Melissa, can you clear my schedule for the week?," He said to his assistant and then he motioned for her to come closer to him. "Also, whenever my family calls me tell them I'm too busy in my work to answer their call. Do not under no circumstances tell them about my real location or what I am really doing?" Melissa nodded her head and turned around to do just that. Tooru looked at Kyoko and said. "Shall we get going then?" He put up a friendly smile and Kyoko somewhat felt welcomed but not enough to feel like it was genuine but she shook her head thinking that he would never have any evil intentions.

"Yes... Mr. Blank." Kyoko said not knowing what to call him since she wasn't very comfortable enough o call him father yet. Tooru just laughed at her but not in a mocking way.

"Please, Kyoko, just call me Tooru. When you say Mr. Blank I think of my employees." Kyoko nodded her head in agreement and they walked off with the assistant behind then still making calls. They got into a car that had black tinted windows which made Kyoko questioned what her so-called father does for a living since she wasn't really as into the world as she was supposed to be. She rarely watches television and studies her acting and her school studies so basically she is a very sheltered person from the world of show business even though she is in it herself. As they were moving there was a silence of awkwardness hanging around them since neither of them knew what to say to each other. Kyoko thought now that she had a father what would she say to him and somehow there became a conference in her head debating what to say to the guy in the suit who is looking at anywhere but at Kyoko to make it less creepy and awkward. Tooru on the other hand knew most of Kyoko's preferences since he did have someone tailing them and somehow he still couldn't bring himself to tell her about his family.

"So," Kyoko said finally breaking the ice after the majority voted to ask him about his business. "what do you do for a living?" There was a long silence that followed after that seeing as the man was debating on whether or not to tell her the truth. Kyoko thinking that he didn't want to discuss such a thing decided to recant her question. "Please, pretend I didn't ask that question." She said sadly knowing that she was going to repeat history with him like her mother did when she wanted just a little bit of recognition from her.

"No, it's quite alright... it just shocked me that you didn't know what I do." He said as he finally looked at Kyoko. "I'm the president of the XXX Company which manages so many business' in Japan and we are now extending our corporations to the world." He didn't feel proud of saying this. Most powerful greedy people would love the seat of Tooru's since it held power over other companies and they could use it to their advantage to taking advantage of the lower classes. Tooru didn't like this at all and he had to constantly work trying to keep the greedy lions satisfied before he himself become food for them. Kyoko only nodded along since she didn't know what to say. She wasn't money crazed or into politics since they didn't pique her interests. Window shopping for cosmetics on the other hand is something she will full-heartedly enjoy to the bottom of her locked up heart. "So, what else would you like to tell me?"

* * *

 **The room... (that's right I'm going to call it that... why cause it sounds amazing... I can hear it now in a low monotone voice.. The room... well I'm pretty sure I kind of creeped all of you readers with that I am sorry. I'll let you guys continue with the story.**

"Wait, hold up. Back up there for a second. How did you not know of XXX Company?!" Dr. Wesly said in a high-pitched tone and in disbelief mixed in with some shock. Kyoko was rude interrupted again in her story telling but she didn't say anything since she was used to having herself interrupted by people. She shrugged and answered her question.

"When I was a kid I didn't watch too much television because my mother said I was a bad child and bad children shouldn't be selfish. So when growing up I worked over at Shotaro's family inn which consumed most of my mind as well as my school studies since I still wanted to have my mother proud of me. When I came to Tokyo I had like 3 part-time jobs to sustain money to buy an expensive apartment that I rarely go to for Shotaro and he usually watches TV as I cook food for him or clean the house and other things. When he left I kind of focused on my revenge and helping other people on the Love Me Section. I'm preoccupied in my work and also my high school studies that TV is nothing but a nuisance in it." Kyoko said as if it's the most naturalist thing in the world and that it happens to people more than you think. (She is so innocent. I've rarely seen Kyoko look at a newspaper much less a television if she isn't focused on her problems.) Dr. Wesly gave out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kyoko say that her eye brows were getting closer and closer together getting the feeling of her mother in that sense and thought of how her existence shouldn't have been here at all. "I'm sorry for everything." Kyoko said like a flat out rejected puppy that just wanting to enjoy something even if it was for a little bit. She brought her head down in reject and she noticed.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko, I didn't mean for you to feel unsafe here. It's just that your responses are something I'm not used to." Dr. Wesly said in hopes of getting the girl to open up to her again. "So, as I seem to interrupt you in your recall of the event you may continue."

"Well, we are just asking questions back and forth you know until we hit a stop at his workplace since it seemed that there was an emergency. I wanted to wait in the car since it's not really my place to barge into something that I have no idea what to do." Kyoko said shyly.

* * *

 **Flashback is back!...**

"Kyoko, you can come in you know." Tooru said as the door opened up on his side. He climbed out and leaned down to look at Kyoko still remained seated in her spot.

"It's okay, I can wait here since I don't really fit in." Kyoko said as she shook her hands at so much speed that you can feel the wind getting colder from all the fanning. Tooru looked at her in disbelief since his kids would always ask him to bring them to work or whine that they had to be dragged along when they have plans themselves.

"It's quite alright and besides I want you to be there in case something happens out here and I can't do anything to help you. It's much safer if you are by my side where I can see you." He said with concern in his voice since she is his family. One of the many steps of trying to be the better person. Kyoko just nodded and climbed out of the car while thanking the driver for his service.

"It's no problem, I'll see you miss later." He said with a laugh as he tipped his hat in the mirror for Kyoko to see and she gave him a smile. Kyoko started walking behind her father into the building. SO many people stopped what they were doing and bowed down to him. Kyoko was amazed at the sight it was like he was a King or something. Once they got into the elevator Kyoko zoned out so her father and assistant can go over what the emergency meeting was about. They stopped onto who knows what floor and got off for Kyoko to go into the break room while her father went off into the conference room. There she met a woman who was looking for something in the cupboards, being Kyoko she couldn't help but actually help the person in need but first she must introduce herself before scaring the living daylights out of the frantic woman.

"Hi, Ma'am do you need any help with anything?" Kyoko said with the most gentle and polite voice she can use since it's only natural to show people respect. The lady however was on the bottom cupboards looking when this happened so the moment Kyoko said that she jump and she hit her head as she jolted up a bit giving the answer to Kyoko's hope of not scaring the person. The person took her head out of the cupboard and started rubbing the part that was about to leave a big nasty bruise or bump whichever comes first. Seeing that Kyoko was partially at fault well entirely at fault she ran to the freezer part of the refrigerator and without thinking grabbed the whole ice cube tray and whacked it onto the woman's wound. Hearing the woman yelp made Kyoko in a very full on apologetic mood. She very dramatically jumped into the air as the woman watched and slammed her head and hands as well as her knees onto the floor making giant indents to the floor as she said. "I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOUR WOUND SO MUCH WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS. I WAS JUST HERE TO SIT DOWN AND QUIETLY BE OUT OF EVERYONE'S WAY BUT I SAW YOU NEEDING HELP AND I WANTED TO HEWLP BUT I JUST MADE IT SOP MUCH WORSE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Kyoko was already dropping waterfalls of tears as she brought up her head to the lady who looked at her in shock at such a sight. Shock at Kyoko's apology, shocked how Kyoko tried to help in her situation, shocked about Kyoko's hair and especially shocked at the very bright pink uniform Kyoko had on her. The woman forgetting what she was in the break room was at awe of such a girl until someone cleared their throat. They looked over at the person who cleared their throat and it was a old man who was in a nice suit that seem to bring out the old man's muscles that haven't sagged yet by old age. (I'm not insulting I swear. Nothing I write about should insult people if it does to you readers than I am 100percent truly sorry for that. I never meant to do that.)

"Can you keep it down, please, there is no need to make a scene and also Rin, you are needed in the conference room." He said and the girl stood up straight and hurriedly went off to whichever the direction is to the conference room is. Once Rin walked away the man looked at Kyoko and just smiled at her. "Mogami-san, lift up your head and have a seat we have lots to talk about." He said as we walked up to the table and pulled out a seat for himself. Kyoko went over to the table and took a seat across from the old man wondering how he knew what her name was. She didn't even introduce herself to him and yet something about him seemed familiar maybe she saw him walking around when she was roaming the streets. So she thought nothing of it and continued to have a stare down with the old man without breaking any contact. Even though, he was very intimidating she still have to not budge under pressure since it was the same thing with Tsuruga-san. As the staring continued the old man started laughing out of no where which Kyoko became even more confused. "Sorry, for the suddenness but you are the very few people who didn't fear me and my stare. It's quite nice to know that some people don't feel intimidated by me. Oh, forgive my manners my name is Damchay (like I said horrible naming sense no talent what-so-ever) Blank. I am your grandfather." He said with a smile on his face that wasn't a sinister ones you see in the horror films but somehow Kyoko saw the smile and decided to go Natsu from Box "R". The man looked at Kyoko with such wonder and amazement as Kyoko then realized what she had done and dropped her smile.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking. I felt like I had to give you that smile. I didn't mean to do it." Kyoko said about to jump out of her seat to apologize. The man just laughed it off seeing his grandchild confused about way too many things. Like how is a old man like him looking so fit without the potbelly and her image of her grandfather was like an old man rotting away in a high class chair by the fire pit smoking some kind of cigarette as he looks up at the family photo with everyone with a neutral face.

"There is no need for apologies, in fact I was at fault for making you put up your barrier. That's what happens when you take over the business at a very young age. You learn something and experience things that you cannot come back from." He said crackling up as he recalls his memories.

* * *

 **The present is back... I'm debating on whether I should put baby on or not... oh wells I already wrote it down guess I should... Let's dfo this again... The present is back baby!**

"I'm going to interrupt your story time once again and say this. The first thing you do to your grandfather who introduce himself is give him a smile that tell him to Fuck off and die miserably?" She said with her mouth wide open it was ready to catch flies for the next couple generation.

"No no no, it's the one of the smiles that was 'I don't care who you are just get out of my face' kind of ones." Kyoko said in defense of herself hoping that the woman would understand her position.

"Holy cow, you told your grandfather to get away from him with a smile and he didn't kill you."

"Uhm, you aren't doing your job properly." Kyoko said as she wanted to continue her story.

"Sorry, Kyoko but our 2 hours are already up so I'm already off my job. Opinions in the air." Dr. Wesly said as she began packing her things. Kyoko didn't move from her seat and the doctor noticed her not moving.

"Okay, I'm going to give you free service. So what's on your mind now?"

"I'm having deep feelings for two people who are the most precious to me and I don't know what to do about it." Kyoko looked like she was losing her mind.

"Want to tell me who they are." She said sweetly knowing that this was still under client-doctor protection so nothing leaves the room.

"Ren Tsuruga and Kanae Kotonami." Kyoko said after a good 10 minutes of silence right before the doctor was about to give up on her and kick her out of the office since she was done for today. Once Kyoko said it a whole new door of messed up came into the doctors mind and watched as Kyoko told her that they were willing to wait for her decision. By the end of it Kyoko was crying and the doctor could only hug the girl as she cried in the pain she was holding for having these feelings. The feelings that she swore to herself that she will never have again after what Shotaro had done to her. Once she stopped crying she looked up at the doctor and said a thank you.

"Alright, it's time to send you on your way home and be careful." She said and Kyoko went home to see Tsuruga waiting at her doorway at the apartment. Kyoko who saw him immediately went to him and gave him an embrace.

"Take me away from here please... but this doesn't mean I'm choosing you I need time to think about... everything." She said and he nodded. He brought them to his car and he drove off somewhere that was no longer in Tokyo.

* * *

 **Days before the grandfather met Kyoko...**

"I have another granddaughter huh." Damchay said as he heard from one of the guards that was on a look out for his son-in-laws well being. He reported everything that happened everyday since their business was targeted almost every single day. He doesn't want any leverage against his family not ever even if his son-in-law had a fling with some whore as he was doing business to save the company. "Randall, get me everything on this Kyoko Mogami and don't let anyone find out she is related to this family not just yet." He growled at his guards and they scurried off out the door doing the man's request. "Kyoko, I would love to meet you and when we meet I will see if you deem fit to come into the family.

Over at the party that their family is hosting...

"Father, did you look up Kyoko Mogami for me or for yourself?" Tooru walked into his Father-in-laws office slamming the door behind him. The old man looked at him then went to pour a drink. He drank it and looked out the window.

"Tell me, what would my daughter say when they find out that you have another child. One that isn't even part of the family." He said enraged. "I ran a background check on her to the point that I looked into the mistress of yours. Did you know from the reports that Kyoko has felt no love from her? She doesn't know what a mothers love feels like." He slammed the glass down onto the table making the glass break. "There is no amount of words to say knowing that a half-child of ours has been hurting 17 GODDAMN YEARS!" Tooru was baffled at his Father-in-law not once has be been on the receiving end of his anger. "Leave at once. I'm not going to tell my daughter about your mis adventure. You are the one to make everything right. Do it quick." Tooru ran off into the ballroom where everyone was but still didn't have the nerve to tell his family about Kyoko.

Meeting time...

The grandfather was amused with the orange-haired girl as she stood her ground with herself without whimpering away like a puppy. The moment she gave him the smile he knew that she would be a perfect fit into the family. He would welcome her with open arms and make sure nothing can hurt her again. He might spoil her since she needs love and since he heard from his dear friend Lory about what happened to Kyoko not knowing how to love herself he took it upon himself to slowly let herself love again.

"Kyoko, you are very amusing. It seems that you'll fit well with the family mine and as well as Tooru's." He said and Kyoko looked at him confused.

"W-what?" Kyoko said questioning everything. "He has a family?" At that moment Damchay knew he made a mistake not knowing that Tooru hasn't told anyone anything yet. He had rarely made any mistakes in his life and he let it slip just because of a smile that as given off my his granddaughter.

"Kyoko, I'm done with the meeting, shall we go?" Tooru came into the break room and they both looked at him. He sensed something was wrong ever since he found his Father-in-law with his daughter.

"You have a family?" All the color left Tooru's face as he looked at his Father-in-law and back at Kyoko.

"Well..." He started.

* * *

 **Oh shiz oh shiz! I did not expect that to happen. So I will end it with that cliffhanger cause I can... hahaha anyways I'm a horrible person cause I told myself to write this but I kept on looking at other things that I will not name. Anyways like it? Hate it? I don't know I unfortunately can't read minds.**


	4. not an update

I'm sorry guys this is not an update and the chapter I had made which was also halfway done for this exceeded 90 days as it was my fault to not edit it and post it right away. i completely forgot about it since school and work have been taking too much time from me. I have good news I'm still writing this no worries and the bad news it I forgot what i was writing so if you guys want to tell me what you think might happen then by all means send me a comment or mail me and ill get back to you as soon as possible.


	5. Running then and I'm still running

To say that Kyoko was shocked by the information was feeling everything in her world was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare where nothing ever could go her way. Her world was crumbling before her eyes and all she could see was her mother's disapproving face all over again. The words in her mind told her that she had once again ruined someone's happiness. Something about this was wrong but she couldn't help but try to get along with her newly found father, but she knew it was all good to be true. She thought she was prepared for the consequences to be happy. To love someone once again, was her worst fear and here she was already breaking down after meeting her father after a couple of minutes.

"I'm...," She began as she could feel her throat tightening up. Her eyes were filling up with tears and all she wanted to do was cry in front of them, but she swore that she wouldn't cry anymore but somehow this situation was fitting for her to cry. She didn't want to feel weak to the people she had just met. She just wanted Corn to come to her rescue and wash her worries away.

Kyoko felt a stray tear fall out of the corner of her eye and trail down her cheek and her voice broke when she finished her sentence. "Sorry." She couldn't hold it in anymore and started running out of the building and away from the people who were most likely connected to him. She exited the building and started running. No destination in mind and she had no one to confide in. She had taught herself that showing her weakness such as crying will do no one good. She knew from experience that her crying won't help anyone, and it isn't helping now. She felt guilty as her past came back to her mind. She thought she had overcome the situation that was plaguing her mind that she'll help others rather than be selfish herself, which was why she was so eager to help Sho with his career. She didn't care about herself. She only wanted to get out of everyone's way and that way she wouldn't have to get hurt anymore. So, she ran once more. Away from her problems. Away from the troubles that seem to haunt her. Away to the place that had shaped her to the being that is present today.

After all the running Kyoko had done she was out of breath and at a park that she had no recollection of ever going to. It seemed to her that this was a case of déjà vu all she needed was Corn to come in and listen to all her troubles then show her tricks to brighten up her day. However, she knew that he wouldn't come because he hasn't appeared in front of her in a long time. She started searching for the roc that Corn had given her, so she could look at it whenever she was feeling sad, but it was nowhere to be found. By the time she had realized it, she was already crying and there was no one to comfort her. No one to hear her heart-breaking cries. No one to calm the storm that was ripping her mind and heart away. No one to support her as she watched her life crashing down right in front of her. That was until someone called out to her.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko couldn't see who was in front of her since her tears were making her vision blurring. Kyoko didn't want anyone seeing her cry, so she shields her eyes with her hands. It was a futile attempt as she was sniffling here and there as her body shook from the suppression of her cries. Kyoko wasn't focused on anything else as she just tried to stop her cries. While she was trying to calm herself down a pair of arms hugged her as the person's voice was right next to her ear gently trying to soothe the girl even though it was a bad way of trying to soothe her Kyoko was happy that she wasn't alone. "It's okay, Kyoko-chan, I'm right here so just let it all out." Even though the familiar girl would never allow the girl to hug her before she just made an exception just this once because she hated seeing the lively girl that she had seen in the past look so broken down and defeated all because of someone entering her life. She swore that she wouldn't make the girl cry again by her own hands. She'll do anything to stop it even if it costs her job.

 _Wait… Why did I think that I would risk my career over Kyoko-chan?_ Kanae wondered as she held the still bawling girl in her arms. She ran her hands up and down Kyoko's arms, but it didn't seem like it was working. _That's odd when I do this the kids calm down instantly unless she never experienced it before… Damn!... How can I help her now?_ Kanae was wondering as she subconsciously brought her hand to caress Kyoko's head from behind and her other hand running gentle patterns along her spine.

Kyoko felt tingles as the person was holding her as if she was fragile. She wanted to tell them, that she was strong. That it wasn't needed at all, but she couldn't make out any words as she felt a new wave of tears hit her again. Her mind kept wandering back to the revelation she had accidentally found out by her supposed grandfather.

After a while, Kyoko ran out of tears or, so she told herself and she lifted her head from the nice person's shoulders. Once she saw the person's face she was horrified at what she had seen. Kanae smiling at Kyoko as blouse was riddled with Kyoko's tears. Kyoko knew that she was going to be yelled at by the girl, but she wasn't prepared for the gentle pat on the head by Kanae. Kyoko was dumbfounded by the fact that Kanae was being nice with her actions instead of pushing her away like she usually does whenever they meet. Whether it was by coincidence or not, but she was touched by the fact that Kanae cared for her enough to just stop just this once.

"M-moko… Moko-san!" Kyoko said as she released another flood of tears which scared Kanae a lot.

"Kyoko-chan?! Are you okay?" She was freaking out by the fact that her beloved friend was crying once more. The girl shook her head and just sniffled once again before flashing her the smile that she always gave her friends. It was truly genuine in Kanae's eyes and she stopped panicking right then and there knowing that her friend would never lie to her without a good reason behind it.

"It's just that you are so nice to me and you even let me hug you." Kyoko sniffed up her runny nose since she didn't have her handkerchief on her. "Plus… why are you here, Moko-san?" Kyoko questioned with all her heart since Kanae was all the way somewhere doing a photoshoot for a big company. Kanae didn't release the girl even though her mind told her that the girl was okay. Her heart told her to continue it if it can go.

"I was on my way home when I saw that godly uniform and went to check it out. There I found you crying your eyes out so I was… concerned for you. So, since we are f-friends. I thought I would go check it out." Kanae said as she seemed to find it a bit hard to find the proper words to say in front of Kyoko. _What is this girl doing to me_ Kanae thought to herself as she entered a bone-crushing hug by the once teary-eyes girl?

* * *

 **Present...**

Kyoko looked out the window as she witnessed the city lights gradually getting smaller and smaller. She had no mental capacity to think now since her session with the therapist. She looked back into the past repeatedly as if she had missed the signs that brought her to the situation she was in today. She couldn't see anything wrong with her actions and yet she kept getting yelled at for it. All she did was voice out her opinions and proved it with her actions however it seemed that there were consequences for it. Now her demons that were once her friends were now against her. Trying to take her down every second of the way. Breaking her apart limb by limb to the point that her struggles will all be in vain. They wanted to show her that nothing will ever go her way. That this was her price for making the worst decisions she could ever make. Just so she could find herself in the entertainment world rather than make the XXX Company bloom into a much bigger foundation that it already is.

"Is it so wrong that I want to put myself first rather than others for once?" Kyoko mumbled to herself hoping that she was quiet enough not to get the attention of her driver which was Tsugura Ren, however he did hear her, and he responded because it broke his heart that he couldn't do anything for his love except watch from the sidelines and watch as she gets kicked down by those who claim that they are her family. He couldn't do anything because if he did there would be a scandal and that would lead to an investigation into his past. A past that he didn't want to be brought up no matter whose life was on the line.

As Tsugura was pondering about his somewhat uselessness Kyoko was digging herself a grave on her past actions and what it had led her to do. Her mind told her to keep punishing herself as she was being plagued by the darkness that she had learned was the true meaning of the world. Her point of view changed so much over the past couple months with her father's family that she didn't know what to believe in anymore. The people who were her support were the ones that she was pushing away subconsciously because she thought that she doesn't deserve such kind and loving people in her life. As Kyoko thought of these downgrading things, tears were spilling out and dropping onto her lap. She didn't notice that they were falling or the fact that Tsuruga pulled the car over or that he had started to pull her into a hug nor the fact that he kept kissing her temple to try and soothe the crying girl.

Kyoko seemed at peace in Tsuruga's arm that it was enough to fall asleep in his arms. When he noticed that Kyoko was sleeping he carefully put her back into the seat and draped his blazer on the girl as a replacement for a blanket, so the poor girl wouldn't be cold as he drives them somewhere out of the city and out of prying eyes from the media as well as the family that is causing pain for Kyoko. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were painted white from too much force. This little act of his was a small portion of the anger he had felt from being useless to Kyoko and he told himself that he would do anything for the girl but he didn't know how powerless he was until he faced the outcome of the influence of rich families. He was after all the president says a mere actor.

As Tsuruga drove towards his penthouse, he called in sick for himself and Kyoko. The president agreed to let them have a week off and that he'll come up with an excuse to why they couldn't come into work. Tsuruga thanked the president for being considerate towards them as he knew what they were going through. Once arriving at the penthouse, Tsuruga quickly brought Kyoko into the house and brought her to one of the guest rooms. When he was tucking her in she was crying and whispering something. He was shocked that the usual strong-headed chestnut-haired girl looked so weak. So vulnerable. So fragile towards the world considering he saw the great lengths and attitude of how she carried herself in society. He hated seeing his love being so broken just because of something she didn't want any part of. He knew that society was cruel and that he was once like Kyoko as well but they had done too much damage to the innocent love of his. He wanted to punish those who put a frown on her face. Track them down and make them suffer but he couldn't. His past still haunts him to this day, sure it was slowly going away with the help of Kyoko, however, it keeps coming back to him whenever Kyoko says something about her family regarding XXX Company.

"If only I could have done more for you, Kyoko-chan." He said as she stroked Kyoko's soft cheeks as she was sleeping without any nightmares. He bends down and put a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips hoping that his little gesture can put her mind and body at ease that people will always love her. Even if she only sees that the world is out to get her. That little kiss means everything to him because that's all he could do at the moment to just be her support instead of her protector... her guardian. With that, he left the room and phoned someone. The phone picked up and he said

"Hello... father." He started.

* * *

 **Hello people... As I said I would update as soon as possible and I have. This is the only time I was free so hopefully, I could get more chapter done so... yeah. Hope you guys like it because when reading this over and trying to edit it I feel like I'm a child writing out cliche fantasies. So... yeah... let me know in the reviews how you like it or not I'm open to all opinions but if you don't want to review that's okay I'm quite happy to know that you guys are willing to stick with this story for almost a year with barely any updates... again I'm sorry that I'm such a procrastinator. I'll leave you guys be and just try to write another chapter unless it's the one about final fantasy... I don't know I'll see which comes with more inspiration.**


End file.
